The Animal I Become
by MrsDWinchester-Zen007
Summary: The team finds thier fate in one man that can save them from prison. Crossover.
1. The Lord Marshall

John Sheppard followed his team, as they were escorted by the guards into a great ship

John Sheppard followed his team, as they were escorted by the guards into a great ship. They came to a huge room with gothic looking statues of men. One of the guards, the commanding officer walked up to another man, who was sitting on a throne, not dressed in armor like the others. Danger screamed from this man.

"Lord Marshall, we found these people on the outskirts of the city. What you want us to do with them?"

The man on the throne looked at the team through his dark googles.

These people weren't mercs. He could tell by the nervous-looking man and how they were dressed. One woman stood proud, but the other one, she tired to make herself small, but he saw no fear in her eyes. There were two other men, one tall and tough looking and the other one looked like he was the leader.

Riddick looked at Lord Vaako.

"Lock 'em up, until I figure out what to do with them." Riddick answered with a smirk.

"You heard him, move."

Riddick watched as they headed out of the room, noticing the blonde was still watching him.

"Rodney... Sit down..." John told McKay for the tenth time.

"No, you saw them... They're going to kill us!" Mckay yelled out him.

"We don't know that..." John answered.

A guard walked into the room.

"The Lord Marshall wants to speak with you." The guard said, looking at Keller.

John stood up and walked towards the guard.

"No. Not you." He told John, and then looked at Keller.

"He wants to speak with you."

"Me?! Why me?" Jennifer asked in horror.

"If he wants to talk, he have to talk to me." John answered, as he stood up to the guard.

"Then you will die." The guard answered, pointing his weapon at Sheppard's head.

Jennifer stood up.

"I'll go." She answered, not looking at any of the team.

The guard put his weapon down to his side and lead Keller out of the room.


	2. Dinner and Mercs

The guard lead Jennifer to the Lord Marshall's dining room. There sitting on the far side of the table was the Lord Marshall, eatting what looked like fruit. He was leaning back in the chair with his booted feet propped up on the table. He still didn't wear the armor like the others, in fact he wore simply a black tank top, black cargos and combat boots, his eyes hidden behind dark googles.

Jennifer watched in amazement as she watched Riddick's muscles moved as he ate the fruit. She seen Ronon's body, but they didn't compare to his.

Riddick noticed her staring at him and kept the smirk off his dead-panned face.

"Sit." He ordered.

Jennifer looked at the chair in front of her and slow sat down, sitting far as she could from this man.

"What's you name." Riddick asked, more of a demand then a question.

"Dr. Jennifer Keller." She answered, quietly.

The only evidence of emotion on Riddick's face was a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of doctor?" He then asked, as he took out one of his shivs and started to toy with it.

Jennifer's eyes grew big as saucers when she saw the blade that suddenly appeared his hand.

"Medical." She answered, swallowed.

"Hm." Riddick just answered, "What were you doin' on Helion?" He then asked, this time not so much of a demand.

"We're explorers." Jennifer answered, lifting her chin sightly.

"Really? Then tell me, what's so damn interestin' on a planet full of religion freaks?" Riddick asked her.

Sheppard and McKay asked the same question. Jennifer tried hard not to smile at his comment. She remembering going through the city when it was time to pray, feeling a bit out of place.

"I don't know." Jennifer answered.

Riddick didn't say a word as he picked up a piece of fruit. He was about to ask another question when the ship shook hard.

Riddick stood up. Vaako's voice then full the room.

"Lord Marshall were under attack!"

He ran to the comm system. Jennifer followed.

"By who?" Riddick demanded.

"Mercs."

Riddick cursed to himself as he ran toward the door and the room filled with smoke.

"She's been gone long enough..." Teyla told John.

"I know..." John answered, hoping nothing happened to her.

The doors opened and instead of men in armor, came a different group of men, that looked like more like mercs then anything else.

"Boy, Howdy..." The first man said, "Today is my lucky day. A group of bounties and I only came for one..."

The man then smiled evilly, at Keller who was held by one of the mercs, smiling at her as if she was dessert.

"Take them all to the ship. I want to see the asshole that left me on that damn planet!"

"What you want with us?" John asked.

"You and your little band are worth alot out here... Almost as much as my other bounty."

"Who's you other bounty?"

The leader laughed.

"Riddick. The deadiest mother fucker out there."

The mercs lead them out of the room.

John glanced at Keller who had her eyes sat forward.

She was still stunned at what happened. She was sitting there when the room filled with smoke. When she came too, the Lord Marshall wasn't no where in sight.

The mercs lead them to a large beat up ship. Once they were abroad, the Mercs sat them all down in chairs, and hooked them up to chains and tubes.

The leader lit a cigerette, as the doors opened again.

Walking into the room with chains on his ankles and wrists, and 6 mercs pointing all thier guns, at the Lord Marshall.

John's eyebrows raised. This was the man that they were talking about? The Lord Marshall?

"A ten men crew this time... I'm really impressed, Toombs... This time around..." Riddick drawled as he took noticed of the leader of the mercs.

"You thought you were so funny when you left me on that planet with those animals..." Toombs said, not looking to happy about what happened, which caused a smirk appear on Riddick's face.

"I told ya, you should've taken the money." Riddick told him, and then looked at his crew, "Did you tell your new crew what happened to the last two crews you had?"

The mercs looked at each other.

Riddick looked over at Toombs.

"I guess not."

Toombs walked up to Riddick and blew smoke in his face.

"You might be a slick-shit killer... But look at ya... Right back of the bus back to Butcher Bay with all the rest..." He said in Riddick's face. He then looked at the other Mercs.

"Chain him up and add the bit." Toombs ordered, as he took Riddick's googles off.

The mercs shoved Riddick into the chair and chained both his arms and feet to the wall. They then force a bit into his mouth.

When then left, Riddick didn't move as he kept his head down and his eyes shut.

Jennifer glanced over to Riddick, somewhat sympathic for him. She thought a horse bit was unhuman! What kind of place was this?

As the ship started up, the liquid in the tubes filled and suddenly everyone but two of the prisoners fell asleep...


End file.
